1999 What-Might-Have-Been Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneTracker)
Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1999 till:01/12/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/1999 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/01/1999 till:17/01/1999 color:TD text:One (SD) from:17/04/1999 till:22/04/1999 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:17/06/1999 till:27/06/1999 color:TS text:Arlene (SS) from:05/07/1999 till:26/07/1999 color:C5 text:Bret (C5) barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/1999 till:01/02/1999 text:January from:01/02/1999 till:01/03/1999 text:February from:01/03/1999 till:01/04/1999 text:March from:01/04/1999 till:01/05/1999 text:April from:01/05/1999 till:01/06/1999 text:May from:01/06/1999 till:01/07/1999 text:June from:01/07/1999 till:01/08/1999 text:July from:01/08/1999 till:01/09/1999 text:August from:01/09/1999 till:01/10/1999 text:September from:01/10/1999 till:01/11/1999 text:October from:01/11/1999 till:01/12/1999 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Seasonal Summary The 1999 Atlantic hurricane season is a ongoing season with Two tropical storms. One of the tropical storms became hurricanes and the same hurricane became a major hurricane with a medium La Nina. Storms Subtropical Depression One A possible area of weather was found in the central Atlantic moving westward at 10 mph. The weather looked pretty organized so they gave it a 80% chance to form. The weather organized into Invest 91L moving northwest at 10 mph. 91L weakened a bit but then the NHC had seen that 91L was organizing really fast and on January 14, 91L had formed into Subtropical Depression One at 15:00 UTC. The NHC had issued advisories for Subtropical Depression One. This young depression was on news and they saw that it was moving northwestward for the east coast of South Carolina so they told South Carolina to watch out for this storm. The National Weather Service had seen the depression move towards South Carolina and started to issue watches for the east coast of South Carolina. After the watches issued, One started to move fast at 20 mph and 1 hour after the watches were issued, the watches turned into warnings. One made landfall on January 16 and after it made landfall, One started to rapidly decrease but One didn't dissipate because One looped back into the ocean before fully dissipating on January 17. One had a peak intensity of 30 mph (45 km/h) making One a weak depression. The impacts of One were minimal and there was no damage reported during One. However, a 26 year old man had died while swimming in the ocean during One. Tropical Depression Two A tropical wave was highlighted by the NHC on April making the season having 2 pre-season storms in 1 year. The wave had formed into a disturbance before strengthening into Invest 92L just south of the Cape-Verde islands. 92L crossed the islands with weak showers and thunderstorms but overnight, 92L had gained more strength. 92L started to enter medium wind shear and cool waters that made formation very difficult. However, 92L formed into Tropical Depression Two on April 20. Two started to move south and weakened a bit then restrengthened into a tropical depression. Two had a peak intensity of 25 mph making Two a weak tropical depression. Two moved southwestward into the southern hemisphere but before Two could make it, Two dissipated on April 22. Subtropical Storm Arlene The start of the 1999 Atlantic hurricane season moved on with no weather. But on June 16, a area of disturbed weather was spotted off the coast of Cuba. The weather looked disorganized so the NHC predicted it not to form at all. But, the weather got organized and formed into Subtropical Depression Three moving north into the Bahamas. Three crossed the Bahamas on June 20 and after Three crossed the Bahamas, Three formed into Subtropical Storm Arlene moving northeast at 6 mph. Arlene took a sharp right over water, avoiding the east coast and after Arlene took a sharp right, Arlene started to move fast at 31 mph. The NHC had issued advisories and the east coast saw Arlene as a nuisance. Arlene dissipated on June 27. Arlene's remnants moved towards Europe and caused 46,000 power outages. Arlene caused 0 fatalities and no damage was reported during Arlene. However, the storm did bring 14 inches of rain during it's remnants and a 10 foot storm surge all from Arlene's remnants. Hurricane Bret A area of disturbed weather traveled off the coast of Africa on 21:00 UTC on July 5. The weather was in really favorable conditions so the HTHC gave it a 60% chance to form. The weather entered favorable conditions in the center of the Atlantic and organized into Tropical Depression Four on 04:00 UTC on July 7. Four started to enter lower wind shear and started to intensify really fast and became Tropical Storm Bret on July 8. Bret started to enter warmer waters that were about 92 degrees and a clear eye was formed. The storm was investigated by hurricane hunters for any strengthening for Bret. Hurricane hunters flew out of the storm and recorded the data and told the HTHC to upgrade the system to a hurricane. The HTHC upgraded Bret to a hurricane on July 9. Bret started to rapidly intensify and became a major hurricane on July 12. Bret weakened back into a category 2 but later restrengthened into a category 3 and started to rapidly intensify and on July 14, Bret attained category 5 hurricane status. Bret attained a peak intensity of 175 mph and had a pressure of 899 making Bret a life threatening storm for the Caribbean and Puerto Rico. The HTHC tracked the storm and had issued warnings for the Caribbean and watches for Puerto Rico. Bret weakened a bit before making landfall and made landfall as a 165 mph category 5 hurricane and had a pressure or 903 mb making Bret a really strong category 5 hurricane. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:What-might-have-been seasons